


[podfic] a lament-heaven of disordered stars, this one so loved

by MavenMorozova



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Dyad (Star Wars), I apologize for having a baby voice lmao, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Canon, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rey is Not a Palpatine, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, it's always been that way, writer's tag: I intend to burn this disgrace of an ending with all the love and good i can muster
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MavenMorozova/pseuds/MavenMorozova
Summary: It starts to feel like hanging somewhere halfway between life and death, and she begins to wonder if this limbo is to consume the rest of her days when, one night, the dream changes.Something like hope begins to grow within her chest.---Rey grieves, waiting alone in the desert once more. But the Force works in mysterious ways, and a dyad was never meant to be split forever.[or: the Skywalker actually rises in this one, and these two get a happy ending]
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: Reylo Podfics





	[podfic] a lament-heaven of disordered stars, this one so loved

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a lament-heaven of disordered stars, this one so loved](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986968) by [get_thee_to_a_patisserie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/get_thee_to_a_patisserie/pseuds/get_thee_to_a_patisserie). 



> the ending they deserved!!!
> 
> edit: you can't hear the bg music and effects without earbuds (at least on my computer) so go ahead and listen with earphones for the best effect:)

Find the podfic here: [**x**](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lkmv3SA7l-TLBbEAtHUTVEOTL2wcfCXn/view?usp=sharing)

Music used in this chapter:  
\- _Star Wars Epic Main Theme_ by Samuel Kim  
\- _Star Wars A New Home (Rey Skywalker Theme)_ by Samuel Kim  
\- _Star Wars Binary Sunset | Extended Long Version_ by The Last Sith on mp3cat  
\- _Return to Tatooine_ by John Williams (from AOTC)  
\- _Star Wars Ben and Rey Love Theme (Reylo Theme)_ by Samuel Kim  
\- _Farewell_ by John Williams (from TROS)  
\- _Star Wars End of the Jedi Rey Sad Piano Theme_ by Lucas King

**All sound effects are from the SW Ringtones app**

**Author's Note:**

> I thought that @get_thee_to_a_patisserie's tros fixit was simply amazing and wanted to podfic it. I'm sort of new to this sort of thing, so please send me your feedback! chapters 2 & 3 to come soon:)


End file.
